User talk:EliteMaster117
Welcome! Hi EliteMaster117 -- we are excited to have Pokemon Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Pokemon Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro No, these colors are to help me get my bearings with the coloration you want. this was the first edit. There may be 50 more to come. -- Wikia really doesn't like having the main page protected. Just letting you know. -- Character Page So, Umm... Is there a specific look a character page has to be like on here, or is it freeform? 'Cause I was thinking of combining this look with this... /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 10:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi My name is RedYoshi. I like pie, too. Apple pie's my favorite. Listen, can the List of Moves be part of the Contents on the main page? RedYoshi 22:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC)RedYoshi I also like your artwork for Pokemon, Arctic Version. RedYoshi 22:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC)RedYoshi Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Your Generation of Pokemon... ...is awesome! I love the artworks for the Pokemon. Keep up the good work! EM, why isn't there anyone here anymore? <=/ I have over 110 edits now! =D I really don't have any, except YoshiEgg. BTW, there is another Pokemon fanon wiki, here. But I'll stay here. =) I dunno. It may not be a good idea to work on two similar wikis... <=/ Why, Thank you! I dunno if I'm ready for admin rights yet, but... By the way, I do go on PokeFanon, but just to write the Ruby/Sapphire fan-fic I'm on working on. Hey, thanks! Where I live, people hate Pokemon. They're more into video games like Madden or Call of Duty. Two? Whatcha mean? Hey, why does it say that I can Delete this page? You made me an admin, didn't you? I'll try! I'll do some advertising here. This is where I mainly do my wiki work. Me, being an admin, is kind of a waste. No people to block, no pages to delete. Also... I think you may need to write this page SOON because it's been on the sidebar for a while but it hasn't been created yet. I think an important admin like you should write it. Speaking of admins, I still don't think I'm ready for adminship yet. EM, can you come back to PokeFanon? I'm pretty much the only person who comes here and I'm starting to get lonely... <=| He's only here to promote his fan fic. He might do some other stuff though... Anyway, thanks! I thought this wiki was Pokemon Fanon, not PokeFanon. That's why I was here, sorry :( But pokemon Fanon has a larger community, and- not to sound fame-hungry- I came here to spread my fic, Cynn & Quill. I can't do that if no one's here. I'm really sorry. D: I feel awful. I did. Think Again, Please Red Yoshi, who you have adapted to become an admin on this site, has been plagiarising the names and such of other people. Me, really. I have no place to say that the ''names ''are mine so much, but it disturbs me that RedYoshi was on PokemonFanon (The one that was around before this one) and raved on some of my things, then he turns around and copies the names here. (I'm not saying he OOHED and AHHED and gagaed over all of the things I had, but he CERTAINLY didn't say they were bad) On his user page, he states that he will write a story called 'HGSS: Johto Saga'. Guess what? That is the name of MY STORY that I've been writing since early this year. Well, it's finished now, but that's beside the fact. Also, and this one is minor, the first chapter of the story he's writing now is called 'Twin Leaves'. Guess what again? That's the name of the first chapter of the sequel to Johto Saga, 'HGSS: Sinnoh Saga'. Please rethink his adminship when you see my stories, because leaders should be leaders, not Copyright Infringment artists. Since my computer won't allow me to copy/paste links here, just look up the names of my stories on http://fanfiction.net and then you will see the truth. SuccessStarts With Failure 01:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) EM, I renamed the fan fics. Although the new names are bad, I won't be copying Naruruler anymore. =) Ah, that's okay. You say you can only go on one time a day? Why not spend 3 days on PokeFanon, and the other 4 days doing whatever you want? By the way, I edited a bunch of pages, most of them yours. Is that okay? Yes, it DOES sound like you're busy in life! =D And I'm being a little inactive too, because I'm grounded, but I go on the school's computers during class when I have "free time". I'll be more active in two-and-a-half weeks. Hey EM, may I copy the PokeBox and transfer it to the other site? I don't think the other site has a template like that. Hi, are you aware that there is a Wiki exactly like this, except with 80 times as many articles? Thanks, Admin on Pokemon Fanon wiki, I'm a Girl. People Don't get that.... Speak To The Master...DialgaMaster! 22:43, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Guh, PLEASE START EDITING AGAIN. =( RedYoshi 20:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sym Bionic PokéTitan People Love Sym-bionic Titan since 2010 @all & Some People Like Pokémon so i made Sym Bionic PokéTitan and the Main Characters for Sym Bionic PokéTitan is Lanceachu, Ilanichu, & Octolurk. I Hope you Enjoy it and Love it, OK?